Final Decision
by GitahMuttan
Summary: December 24th, the day when Sakai Yuji made his final decision... "Choosing one thing means casting aside the other." Oneshot


**A/N: **All right, I had finished Shakugan no Shana II in one day so I should give myself a reward. No, just kidding. My first Shakugan No Shana fanfiction. It is only a short one and I hope I could start a long story after this. This oneshot will deal on the things that had happened at the end of episode 24. so yeah, please enjoy.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Shakugan No Shana. If I did, this work of fiction will be episode 25 of the anime's 2nd season.

* * *

><p>Yuji was now walking down the Christmas streets, which were lit up with lots of Christmas decorations. Today is December 24th, the day that he had to choose between the two girls who are longing for him. After the furious battle that they had, they had saved the world again. Preventing the birth of that Tomogara is one of the best fights that they had. Yet, he still has to choose.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>"Choosing one thing means casting the other aside"<strong>

**-Hayate no Gotoku Chapter 330**

* * *

><p><strong>Shakugan No Shana: Final Decision<strong>

**OneShot**

* * *

><p>He would continue walking through the streets but will be confused when he comes across the same sign which indicated the north and south exit. The south exit will lead towards Yoshida Kazumi, the one that had already confessed to him. Even though that she had encountered all of the mysteries Yuji had been encountered, she is also just a mere human and…<p>

"I don't want Yoshida-san to be in danger… but…"

The other side was the north exit where he would supposedly meet up with Shana if he had chosen her. The Flame Haze that he had encountered first time in the market, the one that he had given a name. The Flamed Hair Red-Hot Eyed Hunter… Shana! The one that he had been with since he knew everything about Guze. He quickly glanced at the letter again.

"I have to say something important to you."

'Could it be?' Yuji thought as he stopped walking, he had always thought of this for a long time now but he would always brush the thought away. He absolutely knows that Shana would definitely not fall in love for him right?

"Well, I'm just a mystes."

'_Stop saying that word!'_

_'What word?'_

_'That I'm just a mystes and you're just a flame haze!'_

_'but it's true, you're just a mystes and I'm just a flame haze.'_

_'what's your name?'_

_'I don't have a name, they could only know me through the sword named Nietono no Shana'_

_'then... I'll call you Shana.'_

" It's quite funny that I'm saying that word now." Yuji said particularly to no one, laughing slightly.

Here comes the two paths. Which would he choose? The one that had already confessed to him and accepted who he was, or the one who had been his partner for a long time now… and, the one that he had promised to fight beside with?

That had snapped the decision in Yuji's mind; he is always saying this to Shana. That he will fight alongside her. That he is going with her if she'll leave the city. His feet began to walk himself towards the north exit, he had made his decision.

* * *

><p>Shana was now back at the place where she should meet Yuji, the north exit. She is wearing the same dress that she had requested for Wilhelmina to make for her. She began to sway back and forth, she don't want to be nervous but it seems that Yuji is taking too much time. She kept herself cool. She doesn't want to lose to Kazumi Yoshida. Sure, they had been close friends for so long but still, they had a fight to finish. She stopped swaying when she heard footsteps nearing her. There, her face lit up like a thousand light bulbs, she saw Yuji running fast towards her direction.<p>

"Yuji!" She screamed as loud as she can, she doesn't care about the people who surrounded them and both of them met at the same spot. Yuji looked down at the smaller Flame Haze.

"So, what do you want to tell me?" Yuji asked looking directly towards her eyes, brown against blue. Shana began to fluster and turned away.

"Not-" Her own statement was cut by her mind speaking onto her, she doesn't have Alastor with her right now so her mind is the one she needs to argue with.

'Shana, this is you're chance so why wouldn't you tell him now?'

'If you don't tell him now, Kazumi might get him first!'

That did it, Shana turned back to see the confused Yuji, looking at her. She gave him a genuine smile and said.

"I have something to tell you!" She acknowledged.

"Er-" Even before he could response, his statement was cut.

"YUJI!" She is now ready to say those words.

'Could this be? a confession?'

But right before she could say anything, there came a huge truck that had passed, which emitted an ear threatening sound.

"I love you!" But this sentence mixed up with the sound of the truck, which made the statement inaudible. Just right after the truck passed, Shana panted heavily and looked at Yuji, he looked at her with a confused face and said.

"What? Sorry, I didn't heard you. There was a huge truck that pas-" His sentence was cut one more time. She straighten up herself and faced the boy once more, she had built up enough patience and discipline for her not to break down and scream 'Nandemonai!' or lots of 'Urusai!'

"All right, I'll tell you once more." She said with a huge sigh, this would definitely be the last time that she could manage her temper.

* * *

><p>Yoshida is now standing at the south exit, still exasperatedly waiting for the love her life to come, but it is clear to her that she wouldn't be the one that he will choose. After all, he had been with Shana almost everyday, it would be quite obvious if they would make him choose between the two of them. A memory flashed through her mind.<p>

'_Yoshida Kazumi-san, I love you'_

_'It's alright, I don't need an answer right away. You just have to choose. Go with him, or me.'_

"Ike-kun..." She muttered his name.

Coincidentally, their paths crossed one more time. Ike stared directly at Yoshida's eyes. Yoshida gave herself a gulp and stared back. Ike adjusted his glasses to get a better view of Yoshida. They stared at each other for a good minute before anyone had spoken up.

"So, he had chosen Shana-chan?" He asked the troubled young maiden.

"..." She remained silent.

"Well, I'm here for you." He said as he walked close to her, but not that close.

"Arigatou." The only thing that she can give to the boy, her thanks.

* * *

><p>"All right, I'll tell you once more." She said with a huge sigh, this would definitely be the last time that she could manage her temper.<p>

"YUJI! I-" her sentence was cut once more by a vendor screaming out loud.

"Melon breads are running out, please make sure that you could get one before they could sold out! we are lowering the price of them down to 25%! So come now!"

Yuji's attention was diverted to the vendor, but Shana remained silent. Is destiny this harsh? There could have been more chances than this, but the worst thing could happen? All that she wants to do is confess. She lowered her head and shed a tear. Then she began to sob. This quickly attracted Yuji's attention back. He rushed towards her side and asked.

"Shana! Why are you crying?" He asked the Flame Haze. She retained her face down facing the white alleyway. She muttered softly:

"I-I just wanted to s-say that I l-love you, but it s-seems that everything isn't going righ-" This time, she had broke her own sentence and quickly raise her head back up. She had said it! She hadn't expected it to happen like this. But, at least, she had already told him.

This left a shocked Yuji standing, frozen actually. There, she had done it, she had told him that she loved him. And now, he is quite confused on what to response. The said confusion quickly vanished as he wiped the tear out her eyes, which made her gasp in surprise.

"Well, I love you too Shana." He said with a genuine smile. This made the girl raise an eyebrow. She hadn't expected this kind of answer. All that she can do is jump towards him and hug him tightly. She is definitely having the greatest emotion that anyone would ever had. Love.

"Now, may I assist you to the bakery to get some of those 25% priced melon bread?" He asked her, offering his hand and sounding like a royal body guard or something.

"Y-Yes." The Flamed Haired Red Hot-Eyed Hunter replied, with different shades of red on her face.

They walked through the streets once more, hand in hand. Definitely cherishing the moment they are having. December 24th, a day to remember. The day where Sakai Yuji had made his final decision...

* * *

><p><strong>"This night when we saved the city..."<strong>

**"I changed my world a lot..."**

**"Believing in what lies ahead..."**

**++END++**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **There ya go! My first Shakugan No Shana fanfic is done. Thank you for reading and expect one more story coming from me. That wouldn't be a one-shot. But a long story. Anyway, please tell me what do you think about this little story of mine. Suggestions, Criticisms, Comments, Compliments and Flames are always welcome! Thank you for reading and have a nice day ahead of you! Believe in what lies ahead.

REVIEW?


End file.
